Dashi's Return
by MoonshadeDeath
Summary: Kind of cutesy. Dashi returns and Chase does what he couldn't do fifteen-hundred years ago.


"Quick! Everyone to the top!" screamed Omi as the monks scrambled up the mountain to the source of energy that had almost completly disabled EVERYONE's powers. Even those on the heylin side.

When they arrived Chase Young had already arrived and had could be seen leaping away with whatever it was in his arms. Then the Heylins showed up.

"Hey! Where is he going?" screamed Jack. Unfortunatly no one knew.

Chase was actually going home. He was taking his fantasy guy with him. After fifteen hundred years Dashi was back. That was why so much energy was needed. Dashi's transition had left him drained and Dashi wouldn't wake up for several hours so Chase had some time to ponder exactly how he was going to do what he had always wanted to do - tell Dashi those three simple words that never come out right.

Dashi woke up later around midnight to find himself in a very nice bed with silken sheets. The room was rather dark and foreboding, but he could feel the presence of someone who cared nearby. Chase was standing in a corner.

"I came back to help train the new monks. Why do you want me? You left me alone to die! Let me go!"

"Stop screaming, you'll tire yourself out. I am so happy to see you again,"

"Shut up Chase, you don't know what happiness is,"

"Yes, I do,"

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be heylin, you would be, you would be-"

"What dead and not an all-powerful jerk?"

"Yes,"

"I may not have been happy at all in my entire life but I do know what happiness is. Now sleep some more. You need to regain your strength,"

Chase needn't have given the order, Dashi had already passed out. Chase had missed the perfect chance. Well, he could have at least described happiness. To Chase happiness would be an eternity with the one he loved, not having to live with the guilt of betrayal, someone loving him, having someone to love, sharing all of this with Dashi.

Several hours later Dashi woke up.

"Here,"

"What is this?"

"Breakfast,"

"Why are you being so nice? Am I not your prisonor?"

"You are not my prisonor, and even if you were, you would be worth more alive than dead, so I'd have to feed you,"

"What do you mean, I'm not your prisonor?"

"Just that. Now, do me a favor while you eat, stay up here and keep quiet. Wuya, Jack and the rest of them are coming over to discuss my disappearance yesterday and if they find you, it will be the end of you,"

With that Chase exited, leaving Dashi to wonder just what lay ahead. Only for a fleeting moment did he consider Chase being honest. Well, when Chase came back not only was he going to compliment his cooking ability, but he was going to find out.

"I'm back, how are you doing?"

"Fine, the food was delicious,"

"Thanks, I usually only cook for myself so I wasn't sure if you'd like it,"

"Why do you want to keep me here?"

"So I can do something I should have done years ago,"

"What? Kill me?"

"Dashi please, just listen,"

"I won't have it Chase, you've given me no reason to like you at all, why should I believe you?"

"Because I-I-I love you,"

"Huh? You were mumbling you lazy jackass,"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Dashi simply stared in silence.

"I started to notice you when we were about twelve. I couldn't say anything because both of us would havebeen forced to leave the temple. I couldn't do that to you. So I guess that it just got to be too much so I left..."

"Don't cry please Chase. I don't know if at this point if I could ever love you like you love me, but I'll give it a shot if you do a few things for me,"

"What?"

"First return me to the Xiaolin Temple and then return in two weeks for your next task,"

"Of course,"

When Dashi was back at the temple Chase readied himself for whatever he threw his way. He even decided that he was no longer going to wear the armour and he got himself a black set of monk-style clothes in case he needed to be somewhere where his other clothes would be conspicious.

Meanwhile, Dashi began to consider everything he had missed. Did Chase really love him? All signs pointed to yes.

After two weeks Chase arrived at the Temple to get Dashi.

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"Hello to you too. You look good. I want you to accompany me to a place in the mountains, come,"

"Okay..."

The place in the mountains was near a beautiful lake, the full moon acted as a spotlight on the place where they sat. For a while they simply sat and caught up with news.

"Chase, do you really love me?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid, like I am now,"

"If you are afraid, then why do you confess?"

"I could lose my last chance,"

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because of my power,"

"Power instilling fear?"

"Yes,"

With that Chase transformed into his lizard self before Dashi's eyes expecting to be rejected and ridiculed.

"Is that all?"

"You are not repulsed?"

"No, I like it better than your average self, you seem less conceited like this... Is something wrong? You're convulsing,"

"Thank you Dashi, I'm just cold,"

"It's forty degrees,"

"Yes but I am now cold-blooded, I will never be warm by myself again..."

"Then let me help,"

Dashi gently took Chase in his arms and pulled him close for a kiss. After five burning minutes they surfaced for air and Dashi began allowing his hands to wander. No matter what was happening, the two stared at each other with unbearable passion. After several hours they were lying naked in one another's arms, their passion spent.

"Thank you Dashi,"

"Chase..."

"Yes?"

"Could you do one more thing for me?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for you,"

"Then marry me,"

"Are you sure we're not rushing it?"

"Yes, I have felt the same as you for as long as you. I just wanted you to be happy, that's why I let you leave,"

"Dashi..."

Hand in hand they began to walk back to the temple when they sensed a new Sheng Gong Wu. Together, they went after it. The shock on the faces of the others when they arrived hand in hand was priceless. They took this moment of unsolicited silence to make the announcement.

"WHAT?!" screamed everyone in unison.

Well, a full ten months later they were married at that spot on the lake. With Dojo and Wuya as wedding planners, Jack and Rai as maids of honour and best men, the wedding went off without a hitch. Until a Sheng Gong Wu appeared and the fights broke out. This was something the two lovebirds would be forced to get used to, after all, Prince of Darkness plus King of Light in love equals quite a bit of chaos. But that would come later.


End file.
